Acacia
Akacja 'Rodzina ' Bobowate: mimozowate 'Synonimy ' Wiele gatunków z rodzaju Acacia było formalnie zaliczanych do gatunków Mimosa, Pithecolobium, Senegalia i Racosperma. W dodatku, niektóre rodzaje pierwotnie przypisane do gatunków Acacia, teraz zostały przeklasyfikowane na Anadenanthera (patrz Anadenanthera colubrina) i Mimosa (patrz Mimosa tenuiflora, Mimosa spp.) 'Ogólniki ' Gatunek Acacia obejmuje 750 do 800 rodzajów (inne źródła wymieniają tylko ok. 130) spotykanych w tropikalnych i subtropikalnych regionach na całym świecie (Harnischfeger 1992). Większość to średniej wielkości drzewa, pokryte liśćmi najczęściej pierzastymi, rzadziej szczerbatymi. Kwiaty pojawiają się w klastrach. Owoce zazwyczaj posiadają przewężenia między nasionami. Niektóre gatunki są sprzedawane jako odcięte kwiaty, pod nazwą "mimosa". Acacia farnesiana (L.) Dostarcza olejku zapachowego, stosowanego w aromaterapii i do produkcji perfum. (Bärtels 1993, 891). Niektóre akacje (takie jak guma arabska) są używane od starożytności w celach medycznych i jako kadzidła. Pewne rodzaje są dodawane do psychoaktywnych produktów (betel, piwo balche, pituri). Wiele rodzajów nadaje się do wytwarzania analogów ayahuasci. Kora i/lub liście wielu australijskich rodzajów (A. Maidenii, A. Phlebophylla, A simplicifolia) zawierają duże stężenie N,N-DMT (Fitzgerald and Sioumis 1965; Ott 1994, 85f*; Rovelli and Vaughan 1967). Acacia angustifilia (Mill.) Kuntze [syn. Acacia angustissima (Mill.) Kuntze, Acacia filiciana Willd.] Korzeń tej meksykańskiej akacji jest dodawany do pulqe (sfermentowany napój wytwarzany z agawy), może posiadać działanie psychoaktywne. Aztekowie nazywali to małe drzewo ocpatl, we współczesnej meksykańskiej odmianie hiszpańskiego jest znany jako palo de pulque, "drzewo pulque". Acacia albicans Kunth również jest wykorzystywana jako dodatek do pulque. ''Acacia baileyana'' F. Von Muell. Ta australijska akacja została odkryta w Nowej Południowej Walii. Zawiera psychoaktywne β-fenyloetyloaminy, w tym tetrahydroharminę, więc może być stosowany jako inhibitor MAO w analogach Ayahuasci. Acacia camphylacantha Hochst. Ex A. Rich [syn. Acacia polyacantha Willd. gatunek camphylacantha] Liście tego gatunku ze Starego Świata zawierają N,N-DMT i inne tryptaminy (Wahba Khalil and Elkeir 1975). W Afryce Zachodniej, kora jest tradycyjnym dodatkiem do piwa dolo, warzonego z ziarn zbóż (Sorgo, Pennisetum). Czasami dodawana jest także do miodu. Zawartość alkoholu wynosi od 2 do 4%, i od 8 do 10% z dodatkiem miodu (Voltz 1981, 176). Dolo jest pite zarówno podczas libacji towarzyszących ceremoniom ofiarowania, jak i na co dzień. Jego otoczone jest dużą czcią: "Dolo dodaje sił i odwagi oraz dodaje radości życiu. Zazwyczaj pite jest podczas ciężkiej pracy. Farmer, który czyni dzicz ziemią uprawną, kowal, który ciężko pracuje przy kowadle, wojownik, który szykuje się do bitwy, kobieta, która pracuje, tancerz, który zakłada bardzo straszną maskę – oni wszyscy czerpią siłę i odwagę z dolo, które dostają od swych matek, żon lub sióstr" (Voltz 1981, 178). ''Acacia catechu'' (L. F.) Willd – drzewo catechu ' ]] Ten gatunek akacji, odkryty w Indii, Indonezji i Malezji, może dorastać do wysokości 20 metrów. Jest znany także jako drzewo katechu, khair, katha, khadira i ercha. Jego rdzeń jest gotowany w wodzie przez 12 godzin do zagęszczenia ekstraktu, który znany jest jako katechu, catechu, nigrum, extractum catechu, succus catechu, terra catechu, terra japonica, pegu black catechu, cutch, cachou, katha, khair, terra giapponica, khadira i cato. Na rynku znajdują się cztery rodzaje: Pegu catechu (Bombay catechu), Bengali catechu, Malaccan catechu i Camou catechu (Harnischfeger 1992, 31). Katechu jest starożytnym Indyjskim lekiem, wykorzystywanym do dzisiaj także w Niemczech (DAB6). W czasach wedyjskich kora tej akacji była znana jako somatwak i była związana z somą. ' Katechu jest bezzapachowy, ma gorzki, ściągający smak, który powoli przechodzi w słodki. Dobrze rozpuszczalny w wodzie i może być skrystalizowany ponownie. W jego skład wchodzą flavonole, glikozydy (fizetyna, kwercetyna, kwercytryna), flawonoidy (katechina) i czerwone barwniki (Harnischfeger 1992, 31). Katechu jest odpowiedzialny za czerwony kolor śliny podczas żucia betelu (Atkinson 1989, 775). W Indii i Nepalu, katechu jest wykorzystywane do farbowania i przyciemniania. W lokalnej etnomedycynie jest wykorzystywane w postaci toników na dolegliwości pokarmowe i choroby skóry. Jednak największe znaczenie ekonomiczne posiada jako koloryzujący dodatek do betelu. (Storrs 1990, 5). W indyjskiej medycynie, katechu jest używany do leczenia wrzodów na błonie śluzowej ust, stanu zapalnego i bólu gardła. (Harnischfeger 1992, 32). Katechu jest lekiem taninowym więc nadaje się do leczenia stanów zapalnych błoń śluzowych i biegunek (Pahlow 1993, 453). Catechu sam w sobie nie posiada działania psychoaktywnego jednak jest ważnym dodatkiem do produktów psychoaktywnych, jednak może mieć tam działanie synergiczne. ''Acacia confusa'' Merr. ''' Ten gatunek akacji zawiera N,N-DMT i jest wykorzystywany jako składnik analogów Ayahuasci. Acacia cornigera (L.) Willd. [syn, Acacia spadicigera, Cham, et Schlechtend.] Rogata akacja. Wielkie, parzyste kolce tej groźnej akacji są puste w środku i stanowią dom dla mrówek. Majowie nazywali to małe drzewo (znane również jako akunte) subin, "smok". Odgrywało ważną rolę w magicznym przygotowywaniu rytualnego napoju znanego jako balche. Możliwe, że kawałki drzewa były dawniej dodawane do napoju. Kora może zawierać N,N-DMT. Majowie z San Antonio (Belize) używają korzeni i kory do leczenia ukąszeń przez węże. Korzeń jest spożywany w postaci herbaty i wykorzystywany również jako afrodyzjak i lek na impotencję. Inne przetwory są używane do leczenia astmy i bólów głowy (Arvigo and Balick 1994, 81). Acacia maidenii F. Von Muell. - dziewicza witka Wszystkie części tego pięknego, smukłego, srebrnego drzewa zawierają tryptminy. Kora zawiera 0,36% N,N-DMT (Fitzgerald and Sioumis 1967). Liście są używane w analogach ayahuasci jako źródła DMT (Ott 1993, 246). Ta akacja jest łatwa w uprawie w strefach umiarkowanych. (np. W Kalifornii i południowej Europie) Acacia nubica Bentham - Akacja nubijska Liście tej akacji zawierają N,N-DMT i inne składniki (Wahba Khalil and Elkeir 1975). Jednak stężenie to jest niewystarczające do produkcji analogów ayahuasci. Acacia phlebophylla F. Von Muell Ten australijski gatunek jest bogaty w N,N-DMT. Liście zawierają 0,3% N,N-DMT (Rovelli and Vaughan 1967), i wykorzystywane są jako źródło tryptamin w analogach ayahuasci (Ott 1993, 246). Ta akacja jest prawdopodobnie najrzadszym gatunkiem z rodzaju, znaleziona została tylko na Mount Buffalo. Acacia polyantha Willd. [syn. Acacia suma (Roxb.) Buch. -Ham] – białe drzewo catechu Żywica tej indyjskiej akacji jest czasami używana jako katechu, lub jako substytut katechu w betelu. Liście prawdopodobnie zawierają N,N-DMT. Co ciekawe w Sanskrycie nazwa tej rośliny brzmi somawalkah, która łączy ją ze świętym napojem soma. Sugeruje to również nazwa w języku Malajalam – somaarayattoli (Warrier et al. 1993, 26). Acacia retinodes Schechtend – bagienna witka' Ta australijska akacja została odkryta na po raz pierwszy na bagnach i terenach podmokłych. Zawiera nikotynę (Bock 1994, 93). Żadne tradycyjne sposoby wykorzystania tej akacji nie są znane. Acacia senegal'' (L.) Willd. (syn. Acacia varek Guill. Et Perrott, Senegalia senegal (L.) Britt] - drzewo gumy arabskiej ''' Ta Afrykańska akacja jest jest najbardziej powszechnym źródłem gumy arabskiej, która jest używana jako substancja wiążąca w kadzidłach, oraz w innych celach. Liście zawierają N,N-DMT (Wahba Khalil and Elkeir 1975)nak w bardzo niedużych ilościach. Acacia simplicifolia Druce Kora z pnia tej akacji, którą odkryto w Australii i Nowej kalcedonii, zawiera ponad 3,6% alkaloidów, w tym 40% MMT, 22,5 N,N-DMT (,0,81 całkowitej zawartości) i 12% 2-metylo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-β-karboliny (inhibitor MAO). Liście zawierają ponad 1% N,N-DMT, wraz z MMT, N-formylo-MMT i 2-metylo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-β-karbolinę (Poupat et al. 1976). Zarówno kora jak i liście nadają się do produkcji analogów ayahuasci. Acacia spp. - witki' Według raportów niektórych "szamanów z szafy', kora i liście wielu gatunków akacji zdecydowanie zawierają N,N-DMT. Stwierdzili, że mogą być wykorzystywane wytwarzania palnych ekstraktów wywołujących zdecydowanie tryptaminowe halucynacje. Aborygeni palili niektóre gatunki akacji na popiół, który dodawali do pituri. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne ''' Nasiona akacji są czasami sprzedawane w sklepach etnobotanicznych. Guma arabska jest dostępna bez żadnych ograniczeń i może być kupiona w aptekach w Niemczech. Również w USA jest łatwo dostępna. W Polsce również nie podlega ograniczeniom (przyp. Tłumacza). Literatura Patrz również wpis o analogach ayahuasci. Clarce-Lewis, J. W., and L.J. Porter 1972 Phytochemical survey of the heartwood flavonoids od Acacia species from arid zones of Australia. Australia Journal of Chemistry 25:1943-55.Harnischfeger, Götz 1992. Acacia. In Hagers handbuch der pharmazeutischen praxis. 5th ed Vol. 4:26-43. Berlin Springer. Poupat, Christiane, Alain Ahod, i Thierry Sèvenet 1976. Alcaloȉdes de Acacia simplicifolia. Phytochemistry 15:2019-20. Rovelli, B., and G. N. Vaughan 1967. Alkaloids of Acacia, I: N,N-DMT-dimethylotryptamine in Acacia phlebophylla F. Von Muell. Australian Journal of Chemistry 20:1299-1300. Voltz, Michel 1981. Hirsebier in Westafrika. In Rausch und Realität, edytowane przez G. Völger.Vol. 1:174-81. Cologne: Rautenstrauch-Joest-Museum. Wahba Khalil, S. K., i Y. M. Elkheir 1975. Domethylotryptamine from the leaves of certain Acacia species of northem Sudan. Lloudua 38 (2): 176-77 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:DMT Kategoria:Halucynogeny Kategoria:Enteogeny